High school sucks, Well, most of it does
by Gorpelz
Summary: Sakura is enrolled into an all guys boarding school. Sucks for her because now she has to deal with hormone crazed guys, perverted teachers and a cranky roommate, well at least he's not perverted. Hehe..right? Rated M for language, violence,and lemons!
1. Why mom? WHY!

**Hi guys my second story for the guys who read Behind bars I'm working on it ok? I just wanted to go ahead and write a GaaSaku. So here ya go!**

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"Speech"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FANFIC. I JUST OWN MY CREATIVITY AND THE STORY. **

* * *

Chapter one: Why mom? WHY?

"BOARDING SCHOOL?!" Sakura stared at her mother in disbelief, "Aw, come one you won't even let me have my own room! Now you're sending me to a boarding school?"

"That was when we couldn't afford it but now we can buy a whole new mansion with your father's inheritance, we inherited practicaly 500 million yen! And come on honey it'll be fun, your friends will be practically next door to you!"

Sakura looked at her mother, then looked at the brochure that was sitting in front of her, she started leafing through it's contents, the school was a four-hour drive from Suna to Konoha, It had 2 buildings with 5 floors each for classes, 10 classrooms per floor, the first one was for freshmen and sophomores and the second one was for juniors and seniors, there were 2 dorms, they were mixed (from freshmen to seniors according to arrival), Sakura liked the arrangements but was wondering why it didn't say anything about being co-ed, "Fine, I'll go, but this better be the best school I ever went to!"

"Yay! Oh yeah Sakura , I'm going to take you shopping for clothes you like, it's time that I stop treating you like a baby."

"Who are you and what have you done to my mother," Sakura hugged her mom "But thank you though."

Her mom smiled and hugged her back, (insert sweet mother-daughter moment here, and cut!).

Sakura's mom was very sweet but what was annoying about her is she didn't ask for anyone's opinion, it's what got Sakura into this mess in the first place.

"Come on honey lets go!" Her mom dragged her to the nearest car and drove off to the mall.

They didn't stop until they cleaned out almost all the stores that sold black clothes, band T-shirts, and high-top sneakers.

_-After three hours of endless shopping-_

Sakura laid out her new clothes on her bed, "What do you think guys?".

"They're cute Sakura," Sakura stared at her mom "In a non-mom way."

"Nice save," whispered Kakashi who magically poofed into the room. "I think they're awesome Sakura."

"Thanks bro!" Sakura grinned.

"But why do they have to be so revealing?!" Kakashi fumed.

"Come on onii-chan it's not like you're gonna be there." Sakura argued.

"Actually," Sakura's mom cut in, "Kakashi is starting a new teaching job at your school. Hehe…"

"WHAT?!" Kakashi and Sakura shouted in unison.

"You never told me he was going there!" Sakura sneered at Kakashi.

"You never told me she was going there!" Kakashi sneered at Sakura.

The two siblings started a staring contest as if they could stare holes into each others heads.

"Guys its okay, Come on Kakashi this way you can protect her from hormone crazed teens, Sakura you'll have 24 hour access to your brother if you ever wanna torture him or make him cry or even hang his underwear on the school's flagpole."

"Mom please don't give her any ideas." Kakashi begged.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura snickered "Yes, I can see it now!"

"Oh shit." Kakashi cursed "This is gonna be a long year."

"Good night kids, see you tomorrow, you better get up early because you still have to pack your bags." She smiled.

Sakura crawled into her bed then Kakashi did the same. Sakura's side of the room was mostly black and red. She had posters of her favorite bands which were all metal and disturbed.

Kakashi liked them too but he was still too perverted to be a full-time metalhead.

Kakashi's side had a shelf filled with icha-icha books.

Sakura had trouble sleeping thst night because Kakashi had um... problems with snoring, luckily, Sakura had her trusty iPod to drain out the noise, she set it to full volume **(Kakashi also talks in his sleep)**

"Stop it, I'm ticklish, hehehe..." Kakashi snored.

"Hehe... the bastard, Oyasuminasai, onii-chan."

_-The next day-_

"GOOD MORNING KIDS! RISE AND SHINE, BIG DAY TODAY!" Their mother walked into their room with a ginormous megaphone.

Sakura was already up and packing, she packed up all her clothes, her bathing suit **(yep there's a pool!)**, her posters, her girl-stuff, her iPod, iHome, laptop, some chips, all her necessary doohikies and all her cds into her hiking bag. After all that shit was done she took a shower then wore her new outfit which was a mesh outfit, it had a red tank top with a baggy black mesh top on covering it, she wore a plaid skirt with a chain connected to her wallet, to top it all off she wore black high-top sneakers. Then she woke up a drooling and dreaming Kakashi, "Wake up onii-chan, don't wanna be late for our first school assembly." Sakura jumped on the Kakashi's bed. Finally Kakashi woke up but his usually gravity-defying hair was not cooperating with him so he was really grumpy.

"Hey Kakashi are you excited? I'm excited, I'm really fucking excited. What do you think will happe-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to fix my fucking hair, it won't fucking stay up!" Kakashi fumed.

"You gotta be shitting me, just use hair gel dumbass." Sakura smirked.

"Hair gel! Of course!" Kakashi gave Sakura a big bear hug.

"Ka-ka-shi you're cru-shing m-me!" Sakura managed to get out.

"Oh yeah sorry hehe..." Kakashi put Sakura down.

_-After getting ready-_

They walked down the stairs to find their mom holding a camera, "Come on kids just some pictures before you go." She glanced at the clock and realized they were already late, "Time to go kids it's getting late!"

They walked out of the house and Kakashi got on his new car which was a black Porsche, plugged in his iPod, turned chose Crawling **(by Linkin park)**, then drove off, Sakura pulled out her iPod then got on her motorbike and turned her iPod to Psychosocial **(by Slipknot)** then drove off to her new school.

_-After 1 hour of driving-_

Sakura's bike started slowing down, "Fuck, come on please don't die on me now!" She parked her bike on the side of the road.

"Aw man there's no reception here, I can't call Kakashi. Stupid fucking mountains." Sakura saw a pickup nearing her so she started to call them, "Hey! Please pull over!" The truck finally stopped and Sakura noticed three guys in the back one had blonde spiky hair, one had raven, chicken-butt hair, and the last one had long brown hair. "_Oh great teenage guys."_ Sakura thought.

The window opened then a dog popped out then barked at her, then a brunette also looked out the window, "Hi! That's just Akamaru. Need a lift?"

"Hey dude what's taking so long?" A redhead got off the car.

"She needs help, so how are we gonna do this?"

"Well my bike broke down and I need a lift, can I hitch a ride?" Sakura smiled sweetly at the redhead in front of her.

Gaara groaned "Why are you asking me it's his car."

"Sure you can, Where are you headed?" The whole time the guy was staring at her chest.

"Thanks, take me to Konoha high please."

The brunnette looked weirded out for a moment then decided she was just joking so he ignored it, the truth was that Konoha high was an all guys school and her dear, sweet mother just thought she needed to get out more so she conveniently decided to enroll her in an all guys school but Sakura didn't know that... yet.

Sakura got on the the black pickup truck and stared out the window, the scenery was beautiful so she decided to sketch a little.

"Wow, nice drawing, you're a great artist." The brunnete grinned, "By the way I'm Kiba, the grumpy redhead is Gaara, the hyper blonde is Naruto, the emo-looking guy is Sasuke but don't be fooled he's a real perv, and the one reading the perverted book is Neji, basically we're the school's most likely to win the we're-the-most-perverted-guys-in-Konoha-high-award, but don't worry we won't touch you," he mumbled something Sakura didn't hear, "yet."

_"This guy is so fucking fake I mean, 'wow, nice drawing' what the fuck is that?" **"Come on me, lighten up this is your one chance. Take advantage of the situation, I mean come on, five hot guys staring you in the face! Well actually staring at your chest but no matter, just go for it!" **"No way you perverted bastard."_Sakura sweatdropped.

"Thanks, and I'm Sakura," then Sakura realized something then stared for a moment, "Wait, Did you say you guys go to Konoha high?"

"Yeah, why? It's not like someone like you could get into Konoha high." He laughed.

"What do you mean someone like me?!" Sakura fumed.

"Well yeah, I mean you're a girl."

Sakura was shocked that Kiba could be so arrogant so she punched him, then the car swerved, the guys outside were so surprised that they jumped off, then Sakura hit the brakes and the car stopped with a screech.

Gaara, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke stared at the cloud of dust then out came Sakura dragging a pissed off Kiba with her.

"What the fuck was that Kiba, you could've gotten us killed!" Sasuke fumed.

Sakura put on her best WTF?! face, "You talk?!"

"Of course I talk dumbass and don't change the fucking subject." Sasuke put on an expression that could've killed an innocent bystander.

"Well Sakura here decided to punch me." Kiba sneered.

"I wouldn't have done it if you didn't say what you did." Sakura quicly shot back.

"Kiba what did you fucking say?" Sasuke shouted.

"What? I just told her that our school is for guys only." Kiba said.

"WHAT?! She goes to our school?" The four shouted in unision.

"WHAT?! Konoha high isn't co-ed? Why mom? WHY?"

* * *

**Hi guys! How did you like that? Was it good? Please R&R! ^_^**

**Sasuke: That was terrible, I'm not shrill!**

**Me: Yes you are see you just striked a shrillish tone right there. -smirks in triumph-**

**Sakura: Aw poor emo kid.**

**Sasuke: I'm not emo!**

**Me: Yeah whatever. -acts indifferent-**

**P.S. I do not hate Sasuke, as I have said before I just like torturing the characters in my stories. BWAHAHA! See ya later alligator! What the fuck am I saying?!**


	2. My Precious

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chappie! Sorry for not updating sooner but here ya go!**

**Note: Sakura will be paired up with almost everyone in this story, but not to worry, this will mostly be a GaaSaku! XD **

**WARNING: Contains OOCness. Bwahaha! super OOC Neji! don't like, don't read. NOT AN OTP! I repeat: NOT A FREAKIN' OTP!! (OTP - One True Pairing)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or any other thing that I might have mentioned here, I do however own Sakura's cookies! YESH! Thatsh right I own something betch!**

* * *

Chapter two: My Precious...

_"I'm gonna give mom a peice of my mind once I get some fucking reception here!" _Sakura scowled at her cell phone, it was black and had a red keypad, she was still sitting up front but Sasuke decided to drive just in case they got into anymore fights.

"Hey Sasuke what's Konoha high like?" Sakura knew what it was like because she read the brochure but she wanted to know what the students were like.

"Basically no girls, students: pervs." Sasuke was very direct, no beating around the bush, no confusing words for anyone, well at least anyone he didn't care about... yet.

Sakura felt she was doomed, done for, dead, well you get the point. _"Shit. Why me?!. Mom you are so not getting a birthday present for this." **"Isn't that being a little to harsh on your mom?" **"Isn't this harsh enough? She sends me to an all guys boarding school and tells me nothing, basically ending my whole existence." **"Whatever. Still too harsh."**_

Sakura took out a bag of cookies from her pocket, she chose the snowman-shaped cookie and bit it's head off, she was really pissed, usually, she would save the snowman cookies from getting eaten.

_-Flashback-_

_5 year-old Sakura sat on "Santa's" lap slowly being lulled to sleep by the music, "Sakura! Want some cookies honey?" _

_Sakura was wide awake when she heard the word cookies and ran to the kitchen where her mom was getting the tray out of the oven, "Snowman-shaped cookies! Enough for all of us." Sakura's mom smiled and was about to eat one, but, "No mom don't," Sakura tried to take the cookie from her mom, "Please don't eat Mr. Snowman!"_

_Sakura's mom smiled, "Don't worry honey, I'll make new cookies for everyone, you give those snowmen a home!" Sakura nodded and ran to the cupboard, took out a plastic container with a lid and ran to her room, humming the tune of "Frosty the snowman"._

_-End flashback-_

"Sakura, wake up!" Sakura woke up to a grinning blonde shaking her by the shoulders, "Wake up Sakura, we're here!"

Sakura was staring at a large hotel-like building which had a sign on the door that said, "Konoha High Dormrooms", _"So this is where I'll be living for the rest of the year huh?"_

Sakura picked up her bags but was stopped by Neji, "I'll carry them for you sweet thang!"

Sakura looked at Neji who had a stupid grin on his face, "I'm not a wimp, baka, I'm perfectly capa-" Before she could finish her sentence Neji already went through the doors.

Sakura stared at the doors, then at the rest of the guys, "Did he just call me sweet thang?"

They shrugged, grabbed their bags tied to the roof, and went into the building.

"What room will you be staying in Sakura?" Naruto asked with a grin as wide as his face.

"They said my room number was, uhm.. room 213." Sakura said having a good look at the lobby.

Gaara looked like he was about to faint, he was going to share a room with possibly, the most deranged girl he ever met, it was quite a turn-on for him though, he liked crazy people.

"What's wrong Gaara? You look paler than usual." Sasuke said.

"He can't be paler than usual he's as pale as he can get!" Naruto grinned.

"Y-you're my roommate?" Gaara managed to say.

"You?! The grumpiest redhead of the year? I have to share a room with you?!" Sakura needed to punch someone right now, not only did she have to go to an all guys school but she also had to share a room with Mr. McGrumpyGuy himself!_"Why do these things always happen to me?" **"Wow, hot rommate!"** "Shut up and stop invading my mind with your perverseness!"_ Sakura rolled her eyes.

"WAAAAH!" Neji cried, "You are so lucky Gaara!"

Gaara gave Neji a death glare, making him shut the fuck up, "Fine. What room are you guys staying in?"

"Looks like we're all on the same floor guys!" Naruto flashed a wide grin with his signature squinty-eyes. "My roommate is Sasuke," insert frustrated sigh from Sasuke here, "room 214, how about you guys?"

Kiba stared at the piece of paper in his hands, "Aw man.. looks like I'm bunking with your brother Sasuke, please tell him not to kill me... room 216 by the way."

"I think I'm living with.. Huh? Who's Sasori? Must be new... Room 215."

_"Now where have I heard that name before... Do you remember freakishly weird and annoying voice in my head?" **"Hey! What's up with the hurtful names huh? And he was your sparring partner during martial arts class when you were 8 remember? You kicked his ass real hard and he started crying like crazy!" **"Oh, now I remember, thanks, freaky voice!" **"Humph." **_

"Sasori huh? Nice name." Sakura smirked. _"This is gonna be one fun year."_

"Well, What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura grabbed Gaara's and Naruto's hands since they were the nearest and led them to the elevator while the others followed.

"So, Where to guys?" Naruto asked, pointing to the buttons on the keypad.

"13th floor." Sasuke said looking at the paintings hanging on the wall.

"Awesome! My favorite number!" Sakura grinned.

_"So, Sakura-chan's favorite number is thirteen huh? Maybe I can use that to my advantage... Heh heh heh.." _Neji smirked at the thought.

Once the door opened, everyone immediately got out of the crammed elevator and started looking for their rooms.

"So room 213 huh?" Sakura started walking down the long hall, the guys following her.

After a few minutes of walking and talking, they found their dorm rooms, had an agreement to meet at at the lobby after an hour, then meet up at the cafeteria, and give Sakura a tour of their enormous school.

_-with Kiba and Itachi-_

Kiba entered the room slowly, half-expecting some sort of ambush, "Hello? Itachi, are you there? Hel- Gah!"

Kiba looked behind him to see why he had tripped, only to see a drooling Itachi murmuring some words he couldn't hear, "Aw man this is gonna look great on the internet..." The brunette snickered, taking a picture of Itachi using his phone.

"Mrph... Die die die! rrrgghh..." The raven muttered, making gestures with his hands, stabbing his invisible prey, and earning an anime sweatdrop from a mischievous Kiba. After that, Kiba snuck past the sleeping teen with ninja stealth, unpacked and headed out.

_-With Sasuke and Naruto-_

"Don't touch anything." Sasuke said with a firm tone.

"You're such a killjoy Sasuke, what's the fun in seeing cool stuff when you can't touch them?" Naruto said, that annoying tone still in his voice even after he started puberty.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, obviously annoyed, "You don't ever change do you dobe?"

Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends since kindergarten and have always treated each other like brothers, but the raven changed ever since he and his brother were orphaned when he was seven and Itachi was thirteen, a phone call came one day when Itachi and Sasuke were at home waiting to give their parents a big welcome when they arrived from their vacation, their sitter had answered the phone call from a police asking for Uchiha Itachi-san, their sitter willingly gave the phone to Itachi and the police told him that his parents were in a car crash and were currently in the hospital, so he quickly got Sasuke on his bike and they rode to the hospital, never looking back to see their baby-sitter's reaction.

Sasuke could still remember it all, Naruto patting his shoulder trying to calm him down while he buried his damp face into the his mother's deathbed, Itachi trying so hard not to break down and cry beside his little brother, distracting himself by punching the walls until he bruised his knuckles, trying to drain all the anger and the pain. Their father still fighting for his life in another room somewhere in the hospital. It all seemed so sad...

But Naruto, his best friend helped him get through that hard experience, telling him that it was okay, that he had felt the same way when his psrents died and that he would also cry if he didn't stop. Eventually, Sasuke stopped crying, a nurse treated Itachi's bruised hands and they went home.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the ever so hyper Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yes Killjoy-san?" Naruto grinned.

"Hate to admit it but... You're a great friend." Sasuke smiled, not something he'd usually do, but he smiled!

Naruto was stunned, Sasuke was never this nice to him especially when he teased the raven, "Uh.. Thanks?"

Sasuke chuckled then said, "Race you to the cafeteria!"

"Hey! No fair!" Naruto ran off trying to catch up with Sasuke.

_-With Sasori and Neji-_

"What the hell is that?" Sasori pointed to a huge poster of icha-icha paradise.

"Huh? Oh, it's my favorite poster. Why?" Neji asked unpacking all of his "educational" books.

"I don't want it in my room. Take it down." Sasori said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Ok fine, but you're gonna regret it..." Neji said, hoping that he would change his mind.

"Why would I regret something so pointless?" The redhead said firmly, still no apparent emotion in his voice.

_"This guy is kinda scary... Maybe I shouldn't try to make him mad..." _Neji said, a bit weirded out by the emotionless teen.

"Well gonna head out now.. See ya!" Neji quickly ran out of the room and to the cafeteria.

Sasori tilted his head to the side, "Weird kid..."

_-With Gaara and Sakura-_

"Cookies?" Gaara asked, pointing to the growing mountain of boxes of "Grandma's Best Cookies".

"Yep, my obsession. I just love them!" Saskura turned around with an armful of boxes of cookies "Woah!"

As if rehearsed, Gaara dived down on the floor fast enough to break Sakura's fall, Saskura opened her eyes and was met with Gaara's. Their faces only inches apart. They both blushed and Sakura stood up and offered Gaara her hand to help him up.

"Uh.. Uhm... Sorry... Hehe..." Sakura said still blushing.

"Hn." Gaara walked to the door and Sakura followed.

_-10 minutes later-_

Sakura searched the cafeteria for Naruto and the others, finally spotting them she and Gaara squeezed through the suprised crowd that saw Sakura.

"Whew! Thought we'd never get through that... So what's for lu- *sniff sniff* Cookie senses tingling! Who has cookies?" Sakura said with a wide grin on her face jumping up and down, causing her... um... boobs to bounce.

All of the guys had nosebleeds especially, the ever so perverted Neji-kun!_ "Boobies! Agh! No! Must resist.. must fight.." _Neji thought his right eye twitching a bit.

"Uhm... I have a cookie.." Naruto said. _"And could you please stop jumping so Neji won't pass out?"_

"Gah! Gimme! My precious..." Sakura said biting the cookie and smiling!

"Okay..." Gaara said.

* * *

**YOSH! I have finished another chapter! Sorry about the freakin' long wait! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!**


	3. So It Begins

**She's back! Hi guys! I have yet again accomplished my goal to write another chappie, Dattebayo! Hehehe...**

**NOTE: I have decided to add their normal ninja-ness! Oh! and I just wanted to let you know that I have edited the title, you see, I made a mistake as to the spelling of "Highschool" it should be: "High school" got it? Ok, great! **

**WARNING: More OOCness! Again, NOT AN OTP! NOT A FREAKIN' OTP! Fanfic with numerous pairings!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to the greatest man in the world! (well next to Edward Cullen that is, he's just to cute not to be mentioned! Omigosh I sound like a fangirl! Have to stop my self riiiiight NOW!) And He is the ever so famous Masashi Kishimoto!**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter three: So it begins...

"So, Shall we give our lovely cherry blossom a tou-" Neji was interrupted by a loud voice that exceeded Naruto's by a few decibels.

"YOSH! Good day my youthful comrades! Su-up?" Lee said, doing his nice guy pose.

"Oh great," Kiba groaned, "Lee, We've told you this before, it's pronounced s'up, one. freakin'. syllable!" Kiba emphasized his words by pounding his fist on his palm.

_"Damn this guy is louder than Naruto"_ Sakura thought.

"Who's the bushy-brow?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, sweatdropping.

"Hn? Oh, he's Lee, Gai-sensei's subordinate." Sasuke said with a bored tone.

"Who's Guy-sen-" Sakura was interrupted by another loud voice, but this time, the voice was deeper.

"YOSH! Lee! Shall we resume our training?" Guy said, doing a pose similar to what Lee did, earning sweatdrops from the group, well, except Lee of course.

_"Wow, super bushy-brow." **"Haha, good one!" **Sakura laughed inwardly._

"Gasp! Gai-sensei, that was the most youthful nice guy pose I have ever seen!" Lee said with starry eyes.

"YOSH! Lee, let us run into the sunset, and share our youthful youth with the youthful students of Konoha high so they may be more youthful!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"A-ano... Are they always like this?" Sakura said, her left eye twitching a bit.

"Yeah, it's one of their weird routines." Gaara said, sweatdropping.

"Back away slowly, they can sense fear." Naruto said, barely moving his lips.

The group of teens sidestepped them slowly and ran to the door, escaping from the youthful clutches of bushy and bushier.

"Damn, that was close! Ne, Akamaru?" Kiba said leaning his head on the wall, breathing hard.

POOF! Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared before them.

"Oi, Sakura." A certain masked man called Sakura, who was slowly regaining her senses.

"cough Kakashi! cough What the hell are you cough doing here, you ecchi-teme! And what the hell was that poof of smoke for? You could've just walked here, Kakashi no baka!" Sakura said, pointing a finger at her beloved brother.

"Now Sakura, walking is no fun. Besides, I wanted surprise you, imouto." Kakashi said, smirking under his mask.

"Don't you address me in japanese, you show-off!" Sakura said, her face beet red from embarrassment, she could probably even beat Hinata with a face that red.

_"Hn, he's just like my older brother" _Sasuke thought, watching the two siblings that were yet again, having a staring contest.

"Ano-sa, Sakura-chan, you never told us you had an older brother!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year." Kakashi explained.

"What? You? NNNNOOOO!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hehe... Gomen, But that's the way it has to be, imouto." Kakashi smirked.

"Arrrgghh! Damn you aniki-teme!" Sakura sneered. (AN: Whoa, for a minute there she sounded just like a certain Uchiha! XD)

"Well I'll be going then, just came to check on little Sakura here. Ja-ne!" Kakashi said waving his hand lazily as he walked away.

"Grrraahh! Come back here you over-protective hentai!" Sakura ran quickly towards her brother in an attempt to tackle him, when she finally caught up to him, she leaped up to tackle him, but it was to late, Kakashi already jumped onto a tree branch. She felt herself falling, so she closed her eyes and waited for the floor to connect with her face, but it never came. She opened her eyes and she was yet again greeted with calm, flowing, pools of aquamarine. _"Beautiful..."** "Try sexy! His eyes only make him hotter!" **_

_Sakura suddenly noticed the position she was in. Gaara. Carrying her**.**__ Bridal-style_.

Sakura looked at Gaara's arms then at his face. She felt her cheeks burning at the thought. He was blushing too. But he was trying to hid the fact that he was, in fact blushing.

"Hmph. Baka." Gaara said, looking away, still blushing.

"Excuse m- Itai!" Sakura felt her ass connect with the ground, which made her bounce, I mean _really_ bounce. The kind of bounce that makes your whole body move.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Sakura said rubbing her ass to ease the pain.

"I needed to set you down. You were heavy." Gaara said nonchalantly, only a slight hint of pink visible on his pale cheeks.

"You could've done it gently baka!" Sakura stood up, and saw all of the boys nose bleeding. What she didn't see, was her skirt, which rode up all the way to her stomach, making her lacy black panties peek from under the garment. She looked herself over, and found the cause of their bloodshed. She blushed, fixed her skirt, and stormed off leaving four nose bleeding guys, and one blushing.

"M-matte kudasai! Daijoubu desu ka Sakura-chan?" Kiba called out.

"Stupid Kakashi, always ruining my day..." Sakura said, heading to the dormitory.

Once she reached the dormitory, She went straight to her floor and walked no, jogged to her room.

THUD! Sakura hit something _hard. _When she regained her senses, she saw a boy with raven hair picking up a canvas, paintbrushes and bottles of poster paint. She quickly went over to help the teen clean up.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"Hello ugly, I'm Sai." Sai said, a fake smile plastered to his pale face.

"Ano... Did you just call me ugly?" Sakura said, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Of course I did, ugly." He said, that annoying fake smile never leaving his lips.

"Grrraahh! Don't mess with me baka, or I'll smash your face in!" Sakura fumed, waving her fist at the rude teen.

"I'd like to see you try, ugly." And the smile still remained, his expression never faltering.

"Fine!" Sakura's fist flew in the air withouth warning, she waited, waited for the sound of cracking bones. When finally, it was heard throughout the building, not just any bones, _her _bones. He had caught her fist at the last minute, the impact making her knuckles crack.

_"Wow, This guy is good, that punch could've broke a wall." **"Man, are you weak!" **"WHO'S WEAK?!" **"GAH! No one mistress, oh mighty queen of strength!"  
**_Inner said, bowing down to her counterpart.

"Hn, your attempt to smash my face in was quite amusing, I'll give you that." Sai said, his smile shining brighter than ever.

"Hmph, You got lucky." Sakura pouted, and stomped of to her dorm room.

"Whatever you say, ugly." Sai's smile faded,_ "She's pretty, maybe I'll ask if I can sketch her sometime."_

Sakura unlocked the door and gasped at what she saw. A guitar case on her bed with a little card on it. She slowly walked over and read the card,

_Hi honey!_

_I was supposed to give this to you earlier, before you left, but I forgot. So I thought I'd send it over, enjoy!_

_-Mom_

_PS Please go online at 4:00 ok? I love you!_

Sakura sighed, letting her hands wander to the latches, She gently unlatched them and saw a custom Yamaha acoustic-electric guitar with a shiny black finish, an ebony fretboard, the inlays were small silver circles like on any normal guitar, it had a silver rosette with a black vine with thorns running around it, and to top it all off, it had a black top with simple, black chrome tuners, just what she needed, simple yet beautiful.

"Wow..." She gently took the guitar out of it's soft velvet bed and positioned herself so that she could play comfortably. She placed her fingers on the frets and started playing a soft, slow melody, just to ease her anger a bit. When she strummed the last note, she remembered the cruel fate she had bestowed upon her last guitar. She got carried away at a gig and smashed it.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura stared at the the pile of garbage on the floor, "Wow, I really got carried away this time..." "she chuckled at her work._

_Her bandmates laughed and helped her clean up the destroyed guitar... At least, what was left of it._

_-End Flashback-_

"Hehe... Man, I miss those guys so much... I am definitely not gonna break this one..."

Applause was heard in the small room, she turned around to see who was clapping.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! You play guitar? You have so many talents!" Naruto stared wide eyed.

Gaara smirked at this, _"It's not so often that you meet a girl who knows how to play, most of them will just probably whine about how it makes their fingers hurt."_

"Arigatou Naruto..."Sakura smiled.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan..." Naruto stuttered

"Gomenasai!" All the boys said in unision.

Sakura laughed , the guys looked worried at first then they realized what she was laughing about, they laughed along.

"So, what should we do now?" Neji asked.

"Hm? Sou desu ka! Hey, do any of you guys know how to connect to the internet?" She asked with those big curious eyes of her's.

"I do." Sasuke raised his hand slightly, "Let me look at it."

"Here." Sakura handed the laptop to the raven.

"Hn, I see what you need, you just have to enter the correct password, the school offers free internet so, we just need to scan for that and enter the password." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Geek." Naruto scoffed.

"Usuratonkatchi." Sasuke smirked.

"Teme." The blonde was running out of insults.

"Dobe." The Uchiha knew he had won, because Naruto looked nervous.

"W-well you're ugly! Duck-ass hair!" Naruto spat back.

"Oh no he di-in't!" Neji said, snapping.

"What the fuck is he saying?" Sakura looked at Gaara and Kiba. The two boys just shrugged and turned to break up the fight, Sasuke was on Naruto, choking him to death.

"Ano sa Sasuke, can you help me connect to the internet now?." Sakura said, sighing at the two boys' immaturity.

Sasuke gave Naruto one of his most powerful death glares, the intensity enough to make anyone flinch, well except Gaara, Itachi and Sakura of course, "No one makes fun of my hair and gets away with it, Uzu-gack!

Sasuke felt his shirt being tugged backwards, "Oi Uchiha, didn't I just tell you to help me with my laptop?"

"Y-yes ma'm!" Sasuke stuttered.

"Great! After I go online, I'll treat you all to dinner!" Sakura's disposition changed instantly, when she saw that Sasuke had learned to respect her.

_~After a few minutes~_

"Here you go." Sasuke turned the laptop to Sakura so she could type easily.

Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke on the forehead, "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." **(A/N: Sorry, bust I just couldn't resist! XD)**

Sasuke fainted, blood pooling around his head (from his nose of course). The others were so jealous that they gave the raven death glares but stopped when they heard Sakura speak.

Sakura entered the chatroom and looked for her mom, "There."

**********************Anarchy. How Nice: **Konnichiwa kaa-san...

**************Smile Like You Mean It**: Hi honey! Dou shiteru?

**********************Anarchy. How Nice: **Everything's fine.

**************Smile Like You Mean It**: Aw, Gomen honey but I just wanted you to start a relationship or something and this was the only way (I think).

******************Anarchy. How Nice: **Fine I'll disregard it this time... Matte, Did aniki know about this?

******************Smile Like You Mean It**: A-ano, w-well yeah... He did...

**********Anarchy. How Nice: Don't worry kaa-san I won't kill him _yet_. Anyway, Arigatou, for the guitar. **

**********Smile Like You Mean It: Don't mention it. w Anyway, Ja-ne!**

**************Anarchy. How nice: Ja-ne kaa san... ^_^**

Sakura closed the window and turned off her laptop, "So, where do you guys want to eat?"

"Ichiraku Ramen kudasai!" Naruto grinned.

Groans were heard throughout the room, "We already had ramen earlier! Remember? On the way here?" Kiba groaned.

Neji sighed, "I heard Ren opened up a new restaurant near the campus. Let's go there. They serve rame-"

"Well, What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto grinned, dragging Kiba and Sasuke with him.

"Well, I guess that means we'll be eating at Ren's" Gaara said.

_~At the restaurant~_

"Itadakimasu!" The sound of chopsticks against porcelain was heard throughout the restaurant as Naruto devoured the bowl of ramen.

"Damn, you are so addicted!" The Hyuuga was amazed at how addicted one guy can be to something so simple.

"Oi Naruto, your limit is five bowls okay? I don't wanna be broke." Sakura said.

"No problem Sakura chan!" Naruto grinned, and the teens laughed.

"Itadakimasu!" The group started eating their food.

_~Back at the dormitory~_

"Oyasuminasai, Sakura!" The boys called out, walking to their rooms.

Sakura and Gaara entered their room and Sakura jumped onto her bed, "Oyasuminasai Gaara."

"Hai." He nodded, burying himself in the covers.

Not long after, Sakura woke up on the floor, "Grr... Oh screw it! I can't sleep like this."

Sakura decided to climd to the roof,she concentrated her chakra and ran up the side of the building **(A/N: The roof is not flat.)** . When she reached the roof, she found a silhouette sitting on the edge, staring up at the stars.

"What do you want?" The boy asked.

Sakura knew that voice, Gaara, "Couldn't sleep huh?"

"Why do you care?" Gaara asked, finally looking at her.

"Well it's because I do... Why the roof?" Sakura sat down next to him, a curious look on her face.

"I like looking at the stars when I can't sleep, sometimes, I even see a few shooting stars." Gaara said smiling the smallest of smiles.

The two talked fo the whole night, sharing their interests, I turned out that they were more interestingly like one another than they thought. Sakura figured that she could live with the red head after all. Ever since that night, The two have gotten closer.

"Kirei!" Sakura caught sight of a shooting star, it's beautiful tail longer that any star she had seen.

Gaara took the oppurtunity to look at her, I mean really look at her,_ "She's beautiful ..." _**(A/N: Wow, OOC much? XD)**

Sakura realized that Gaara was looking at her and blushed, he noticed this and felt his cheeks getting hot too, "Ano sa Sakura, We should go to bed now, It's getting late and we still have classes tomorrow."

**_"Way to ruin the moment, baka." _**Inner Sakura fumed.

"H-hai." Sakura stuttered.

For the second time that night, The two teens said goodnight, and went to bed.

* * *

**YATTA! Hehehehe.... I'm so evil... I got you there didn't I? ^w^ Ano sa, R&R kudasai! Don't worry, there'll be some fluffy scenes in the next chappie! Just Cause I love you guys so much! **


	4. What Is This Feeling?

**Hey guys! Guess who's back. Sorry I didn't get to update sooner, my evil little sister put on a scene... ^_^'**

**NOTE: Just to try something new, I wrote some parts in Gaara's and Sakura's POV! Tell me if I suck in this style or if I should continue writing like that. And also, Itachi is a teacher here, but he lives with Kiba because he got there late and there weren't any single dorms left. So he had to live with that.**

**WANRNINGS: OOCness... Here's some fluff for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: As I've said in the previous chapters: Naruto is not mine! (But I wish it was though....)**

**In Gaara's/Sakura's POV:**

_"Thoughts."_

**_"Shukaku"/ "Inner Sakura"_**

"Conversation."

* * *

**  
Chapter 4: What is this feeling?**

***beep beep* -twitch- *BEEP BEEP* -twitch- *****BEEP B-***

"GRAHH!!" The sound of shattering plastic was heard throughout the room.

"Shit, Now I need a new alarm clock..." Gaara rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed and picked up the shards of plastic littering the floor. He threw the alarm clock into the trash can (or what was left of it, at least) and walked to the bathroom.

"GAH!" Gaara tripped on what looked like a foot sticking out of a blanket.

"Itai..." Gaara rubbed his nose and preceded to pull the blanket of the sleeping form. It was Sakura, her chest heaving up and down from her breathing, a small smile gracing her face. Gaara felt himself smiling a bit when he saw the pink haired kunoichi curled up on the floor.

"But how...." He sweatdropped when he saw how far she was from her bed, _"How the hell did she get here?" _

He picked her up and set her down on her bed, kissing her forehead, _"Sleep tight Sakura."_

Sakura opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of a bare, chiseled chest. _"Whose chest is this? Where the hell am I?" _

She felt something wet on her forehead as she shifted her position a bit_, _but it pulled away, "Gaara? What the hell are you doing?! Get away from me! Hentai!"

"I-iie, You've got it all wrong! I uh... tripped. Yeah that's it, I tripped!" Gaara blushed running his hand through his blood red hair.

"GRAHH!" Before Gaara new it, he was punched in the face by an angry, cookie obsessed high school girl.

"Itai... What the fuck was that for?" He said, rubbing his cheek.

"You got too close ero-teme!" She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the shocked red head.

"You're dead Haruno..." Gaara cracked his knuckles in an attempt to scare the girl.

"You don't scare me, Sabaku no Gaara." She ruffled his hair, "You're just too cute!" And ran straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Grrr.. Dammit Sakura, open the frickin' door!" He slammed his fists on the door, "No one calls me cute and gets away with it!"

"No way!" Sakura shouted back, "I'm too young to get killed by a cute little raccoon-boy!" She laughed.

_--_

"-Sigh- That was a great shower..." Sakura wrapped a towel around herself and her hair.

"Here's your uniform. Shizune delivered it earlier." Black and white clothes were shoved into the the girl's hands.

"Arigatou." She said, setting it down and pulling out a black bra, along with dark red lacy panties. "What are you waiting for?"

"Hmm... What?" The redhead said, being knocked out of his trance. He looked a her for a few seconds, and finally realized what Sakura meant, "Oh right." He picked up a towel and walked straight to the bathroom.

**GAARA'S POV  
**

I turned on the shower to check the temperature. Cold, as usual. One of the things I hate about this school: They don't have heaters installed in the showers. I took a few moments to get used to the cold, then reached for the bar of soap. I continued scrubbing myself until I was glowing red, I needed to reveal myself of all impurities. I'm not easily drawn to the opposite sex. Hell, I'm not easily drawn to any sex! I prefer to be alone, I don't want to put anyone in a troublesome situation. That just means I have to fix it.

So... How?

How does she make me feel like this?

What is this feeling?

Aw man I sound like a lovesick teenager. I knew hanging around Jiraiya would cause problems, Damn that perverted asshole.

Why did I have to do that? Why did I have to kiss her? Baka baka baka! Damn I hate her. I hate how she smiles, her expressive emerald eyes, her beautiful hair, I hate everything that makes me drawn to her. Screw it all.

**_"You look tense boy. What's bothering you?"_**

_"This doesn't concern you."_

_**"You couldn't be more wrong, young jinchuuriki. I live in you, so I have the right to know what condition you are in."**_

_"Ok fine. Can you tell me what this feeling is?"_

_**"I'm not very familiar with humans but I'll try."**_

_"Etto, There's this girl... And she makes me feel... weird."_

_**"Ah, yes. I've come across many who have had this feeling. It could only be love, boy."**_

_"What's love?"_

_**"That is something I cannot answer, for now."**_

"Gaara?" I heard her voice.

"What is it, Sakura?" I called back.

"Well if you don't hurry, we're gonna be late for breakfast."

Shit! I forgot about that. "Hai, I'll be out in a minute."

--

"A-ano... You look nice." Shit... I'm stuttering! And since when did I compliment anybody? Sabaku no Gaara does not say nice words. It seems like joy washes over me every time I start talking to her. What is this feeling?

"Arigatou Gaara." I heard her reply. Just then I found myself staring at her lips. Those pink pouty lips. They look so tempting that I need all the strength I can muster up just to keep myself from kissing her.

"Don't mention it." I ran my hand through my hair. That always helps calm me down.

"Etto.. We should go." She said, walking to the door. I took the opportunity to look at her. The uniform fit her well, It was specially made for her, The white long sleeved blouse and black tie remained but a dark grey vest and skirt was added. Students also had the option of wearing a jacket, which was a lighter shade of black and had the school emblem on it. She wore that too, it was a bit cold out, I guess.

I followed her, grabbing my jacket and keys to our dorm and locked the door.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Dammit. DAMMIT! Why am I so OOC when I'm with him? It feels like somethings gonna break if I raise my voice. I can't be myself around him... I'm usually loud and obnoxious. What happened? But at the same time, I feel good when I'm with him... What is this feeling?

**_"It's love dammit!" _**

_"What do you mean?" _

**_"I mean you like him! Don't you?" _**

_"That's ridiculous." _

**_"Well, do you believe in love at first sight" _**

_"That crap doesn't exist." _

**_"Oh come on! Look at him, he's kind, but doesn't like to show it. He blushes when you two make eye contact, And you're probably the only one he's never killed when you touched him. Plus he's cute" _**

_"..."_

I took a moment to look at him, following my hot-blooded counterpart's advice. She was right, he is cute. His hair has that I-just-got-out-of-bed look, The dark rings around his eyes contrasted with his pale skin, making him look even more pale than he already is. He had a tattoo on his forehead that was the kanji for "Ai". Overall, he looked good.

I suddenly found my hand drifting up to his forehead. "When did you get this?" I placed my fingers on his tattoo.

"I've had it since I was born." Came the reply, a sudden dark aura lifting in the atmosphere. It suffocated me so I decided to keep on walking.

"Oh. Okay, let's move on."

--

"Hey guys!" I said, waving.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up and waved.

"Ramen again huh?" I said, grabbing a bowl.

"Yosh! Ramen rocks!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air

Wow, I wish I could be like him, so carefree, he doesn't even have to worry about anything, how lucky. Oh well, "Itadakimasu!"

--

"Alrighty class, I want you all to meet my sister, Sakura." What?! Why did he have to mention I'm his sister? Damn you Kakashi!

I jabbed my fingers into his stomach, hard enough to make him cough but not hard enough to make him spit out blood. He was bent over my hand, as I clutched his tie. I whispered into his ear. "Don't that again or so help me, I _will_ bash your face in. Got it?" He nodded and I smiled. How evil of me.

"Sorry guys my brother just had something in his throat." I let go of his tie and let him speak.

"-cough- Gomenasai. As I was saying, she is our new student. So Sakura, I'll put you next to... Sasori. Sasori please raise your hand." Kakashi ordered.

I sighed. I already knew him of course. But I still waited for him to raise his hand, just so they don't know that we're... acquaintances. He raised his hand slightly, not bothering to look up from what he was doing. I slowly approached him and sat down. "Still like art I see."

"Hello Sakura. I haven't seen you in a while." He said, his chocolate brown eyes boring into my skull.

"Still mad that beat you at taijutsu?" I said playfully.

"Oh Sakura, That was when we were young. I'll have you know that I have improved myself.".

"Oh really? Fine, lets settle that in gym. Oh and Sasori? You don't need to act formal. I mean come on! You used to be fun."

The bell rang. Stupid bell.

--

"Ohayou Gozaimasu. Watashi wa Anko-sensei and I will be teaching art this year.." This teacher is gonna rock. I could tell. I liked her style, she even shot us all a peace sign after her introduction.  
"We're not gonna do much this period, so grab an easel and let your imagination do the work!"

These colors look awesome! I let my hand drift up and paint a few strokes of different shades of blue on the clean canvas. Let's put in some black. I like black. I spread it a cross the blue paint creating a sort of midnight bluish color. I picked up a smaller brush and spread little dots across the new color. I painted one dot with a long tail chasing it. Before I realized it, I started painting two silhouettes, one girl and one boy. They were looking at the mysterious tailed dot. I took a few steps back and looked at the painting. "What the hell?!"

I covered my mouth quickly as I saw everyone in the room staring at me. "Uh... Sorry I uh... Dropped my paintbrush. Hehe..."

_"I can't believe I actually painted him! Or worse, I painted US!"_

_**"Wow, You are in love."**_

_"Shut up, You're not helping!"_

_**"Gaara and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"**_

_"Oh real mature!"_

**GAARA'S POV**

"Ano, Sakura. Daijobu desu ka?" I asked, helping her up. I shifted my gaze to her painting. "Etto, is that _us_?" I asked, wide-eyed. She actually painted _us_? I noticed the shooting star from last night. The painting looked just like it. It was like a photo! She's really good.

"Uh.. H-hai." I heard her stutter. Wow, she's actually stuttering. And it's all because of me?

"You're really good Sakura!" I looked up and saw Anko-sensei picking up the painting. She looked at Sakura and flashed a grin that could've beat Naruto's. "You should frame it. It looks awesome!"

"Arigatou Anko-sensei." She replied, blushing a bit.

The bell rang and students started rushing out for their next class.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura and Gaara were left in the room, staring at each other. "So," Sakura broke the silence. "What's our next class?"

"Science. Let's go." Gaara walked off, the pink haired medic following her.

--

"Hello classssss." A pale man with yellow eyes suddenly appeared from the weirdly dark corner of the classroom. "Watashi wa Orochimaru-sssssensssssei."

"Ok.... Why does this guy sound like a snake?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Becaussssse Haruno-ssssan, I'm from the Hidden Village of Ssssound." Orochimaru suddenly appeared behind the mischievous teen.

Sakura felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, "G-gomen Orochimaru-sama!"

"That'ssss more like it."

--

"Dynamic entry! Konnichiwa my youthful class! Watashi wa Maito Gai. I am your gym teacher." A man in green spandex and orange leg warmers went through a concrete wall.

_"It's super bushy-brow!"_

_**"Gah! He teaches gym?!"**_

"Today, we are gonna do 500 youthful laps around the gym! Fly my youthful ones, fly and find your springtime youth!" Gai finished with a rather "youthful" pose and ran off.

"Is he for real?!" Sakura pointed at Gai running around the gym like a madman.

"That just means we can do whatever we want until the period ends." Sasuke poofed beside Sakura, suprising her.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that!" Sakura loomed over a cute little chibi Sasuke trying to run away, "Oi, Sakura."

**SAKURA'S POV**

I turned around to see a redhead with brown eyes standing behind me, "Oh, Hey Sasori. So, do you wanna spar now?"

He smirked then moved closer to me. He was getting to close, What the hell is he trying to do?!

"Bring it on, Haruno." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver against his hot breath. He let go and then walked to the center of the gym, proceeding with his fighting stance, his smirk still visible.

"Alright! That's more like the Sasori I know!" I smiled, "Okay, ground rules. Just taijutsu, no genjutsu or ninjutsu. Got it?"

"Hai. Let's do this." He ran towards me with amazing speed but stopped mid-air, "No Sakura! Don't do it! He's crazy! He doesn't like... Icha Icha Paradise!" Gasps were audible all throughout the gym as Neji blurted out the bitter truth.

"Don't worry about me Neji. He's always been like that. I think he's crazy too... for taking me on!" I ran towards Sasori and with full force, I punched him... hard. I laughed in triumph as he was thrown across the gym by my monstrous strength. I waited for a loud thud but all that came was, "How naive. Poor little Sakura." I felt my arm being twisted so I couldn't move. He pressed a kunai to the back of my neck.

"Wow you have improved. But you're still not good enough." I grabbed his armed hand with my free one and I body slammed him into the floor. I took the kunai from him and ran up the wall only to flip over and kick him before he stood up. But I was too slow. He grabbed my foot before it got a chance to connect with his head. And started spinning around and around until I got dizzy and he let go of me. I landed on two feet despite my dizziness and with a little difficulty, I ran to him and started hitting him with my hands and feet. He easily blocked them so I jumped backwards and threw a bunch of kunais towards him. He blocked them all with inhuman speed, slightly deforming them.

_"Jyuuken?! He knows Jyuuken?! But how?"_

"I see you've learned a few tricks. Nice." I smirked, "But don't think I haven't either!"

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" I struck him quickly and forcefully. After the technique, he spit out blood. "Give up?" I smirked.

The bell interrupted me again. Why must it do that?

"Yoku dekimashita, Sakura-san and Sasori-san." Gai said, "It was a very youthful fight indeed!"

I helped Sasori up, "Thanks for the warm up!" I smiled, "You did well."

"You didn't do bad yourself, Sakura." He smiled.

"Ja-ne!" I waved, running off to my friends.

_"Keep improving Sasori. You rock!"_

* * *

**I hate the ending too! Don't worry, you can flame if you like. It's not very fluffy though... -_-'**

**Aw... Shukaku sounds like Gaara's daddy! How sweet. **

**Gaara: Shukaku is NOT my father. My father is dead.**

**Me: I don't care! You two act like father and son so deal with it! -pouts-**

**Gaara/Shukaku: GRAH! Feel my wrath!**

**Me: AH! Crazy raccoon boy! Run!**

**Gaara/Shukaku: BWAHAHA!**

**Me: Gotta go, See ya in the next chappie! AH!**


	5. Secret Valentine

**Hey... Sorry for the long wait. I suffered from severe writer's block. Don't worry this chapter is waaaay longer. Hehe... Well anyway, Here goes! (Still going through writer's block though, so I can't really say when I'll update next...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or the song Secret Valentine, this song belongs to We the kings. I also do not own Avenged Sevenfold. I absofuckingloutely don't own converse. I do not own Fanta, Coke or Dr. Pepper.  
**

**Warning: There's yaoi in this chapter(sorta. It's only a small part though.) If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you skip this chapter, there's also non-yaoi fluff.**

**NOTE: The first part of this chapter is in Gaara's POV. I time skipped a few days.**

**To lovely lights****: I think raccoons rock too! With their cute little ears and fluffy tails... Oh sorry I'm not getting to my point. Nope he's not a badger, Shukaku is, in fact a tanuki, which means raccoon-dog in Japanese. Hehe... Thanks for noticing though!**

**And to all my reviewers and readers****: Thanks for staying with me for so long! You guys rock!**

* * *

**FICLET**

Chapter 5: Secret Valentine

_Soft kiss and wine, What a pretty friend of mine.  
We're finally intertwined._

Somehow, those words always come to mind when I think of her. I don't usually listen to that kind of music but, those words just sound perfect for the situation I'm in. Since then, every person I've met was scared of me at first. But not her. No matter how hard I glare at her, no matter how hard I try to ignore her, she still manages to make me blush. I think she can make anyone smile without even trying! Hm... Girls are troublesome. **(A/N: Shikamaru much? Lol.)**

"Gaara-kun!" Oh shit, it's Lee. Keep walking, keep walking, Maybe he'll go away, "Gaara-kun! Yoohoo!" Damn.

"What the hell do you want?" I turned around and crossed my arms and closing my eyes.

"Did you know that it's Sakura-san's birthday today?" I quickly opened my eyes and looked at Lee.

"Really? Who told you?"

"Kakashi-sensei." He grinned. Wow. Sakura's birthday huh?

"Ano, Lee. Can you call the guys for me? Tell them to meet me on the rooftop. Don't tell Sakura though."

"Sure Gaara-kun! Etto, What for?"

"Just call them. I'll tell you later."

"Hai." Hm... What a weird guy...

--

"Ano sa, Gaara, Why did you call us here?" The blonde said impatiently.

"Alright Uzumaki, since you asked nicely. Some of you might know that it's Sakura's birthday today."

"Really?" Hm... How impatient.

"Yes, and I just wanted to plan something for her."

"You must really like her if you want to plan something for her birthday, Sabaku." Kakashi? I didn't notice he was here...

"A-ano..." Damn it. I'm trailing off...

"Listen, I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of you dating my imouto, but if it'll make her happy... Fine." He smiled.

"W-we're not dating!" Damn... Blushing again...

"Shut the fuck up, Sabaku. Just tell us the plan."

"H-hai. Ok here's what we're gonna do..."

**SAKURA'S POV**

Dark. It's dark? What the fuck? It's only two in the afternoon! I placed my hands over my eyes, there was a soft cloth covering it. Oh, figures.

"Come with me, Sakura." Ah! Rapist! No, please don't do this! I'm to you- Oh wait, that's Kakashi's voice. Right...

"Uh... OK?"

I felt two hands on my shoulders, "I'll guide you, don't worry." I started walking slowly, "No wait Sakura! It's a-" THUD! Ow! "-tree."

Oh great, I'm blind, "Are you sure this is a good idea, aniki?"

"Actually I'm not so sure myself, but, I have to do it." He continued to push me gently forward, a few turns here and there. Until he told me to stop and wait. I heard some shuffling and whispering.

I waited for a few more seconds and suddenly felt someone behind me, "Happy birthday, Sakura." A voice whispered into my ear before taking off my blindfold.

Darkness turned into light, temporarily blinding me. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. A beautiful sight was in front of me, Sakura trees scattered across the grassy field, silver streamers littering their delicate branches, a million flowers dancing on the grass. Breathtaking.

I looked behind me quickly to see who whispered in my ear. "Gaara?"

"Turn around."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" I heard many voices shouting out the dreaded secret, a few -sans and -chans thrown here and there.

"Uh... Thanks guys..." Damn it Kakashi why did you tell them?

"A-ano, Konnichiwa Sakura." I turned around and saw Hinata playing with her fingers, "I'ts nice to see you again!"

"Hinata!" I quickly hugged her and smelled her hair, "Wow Hinata, you smell great!"

"A-arigatou."

"Hi Sakura!" Tenten? I looked around and saw the brunette leaning on a tree, balancing a kunai on her finger.

"Hi Tenten! How's life?"

"Terrible."

"That's great!" I chuckled.

"Hey forehead!" Is that... No wait, it couldn't be. Or could it?

"Ino? You really went all this way for my birthday?"

"Well part of it..." She laughed nervously.

"What is it?" I said in a demanding tone.

"Hehe... Your mom said there would be cute guys, so, I went along with her." Figures.

"Matte! Kaa-san is here?"

"Konnichiwa, Sakura!" I felt strong, crushing arms squeezing all the breath out of me.

"M-mom, y-you're crush-ing m-me!" Again with the crushing? I let out a sigh of relief as my mother let go of me.

"Gomen, I just missed you so much!" She chuckled, "So, What's your boyfriend's name? He's cute!" My mother walked over to the redhead and twirled his hair in her fingers.

"Nani?! W-we're not dating!" I looked at Gaara and realized that we just shouted in unison. He was blushing. _I _was blushing. What the hell?

"Wow forehead your face is all red!" Thank you for pointing that out Ino. _You rock! _Heh. Sarcasm, one of the greatest creations of mankind. Don't you think so?

I heard someone cough a little to loudly, "Shall we eat?" Hm... Typical Gaara. Oh wait, it's not really typical cause I don't really know him that much. Heh.

"Hai! Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled.

There was a large blanket on the grass, with dumplings and cake and other delicious delicacies laid out on the blanket.

"Wow! Who prepared all this?" I looked at the food just waiting to be eaten.

"Gaara did." There was a moment of silence. Wow, he can cook? And he went through all that trouble just for me?

"E-etto, I had a little help from my siblings." He motioned to a guy with unruly hair, just like his, except brown, wearing a weird hat and a blonde girl with four pigtails.

"Yo, Kankurou desu." The brunette waved.

"Hey. Do you study here?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing." I smiled.

"Hajimemashite. Temari desu." The girl smiled.

"Sakura desu. Arigatou, the food looks great!" I grinned.

"Well then, let's eat, ne?" She handed me a plate and some chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." I quietly said.

**NORMAL POV**

The meal was pretty normal. except for the random food fights Naruto and Kiba started. Temari and Sakura got along really well. Hinata started blushing when Naruto talked to her. Ten Ten and Neji seemed to like each other very much. Temari started having intelligent conversation with Shikamaru. And Ino decided she liked Sasuke very much and latched on to his arm. Sasuke pretended to look annoyed, but secretly liked it. **(A/N: I don't really like this pairing very much, but I needed Ino to have someone! Sorry guys.)**

Gaara asked Sakura if she wanted to go for a walk and she gladly accepted, a suspicious Kakashi stalking them.

"You didn't need to plan this, Gaara."

"I know, I just wanted to make you happy." He blushed.

Sakura felt her cheeks getting hot, "Uh... T-thanks."

She and Gaara both saw it coming, they both leaned in...

"Who said you could kiss my imouto?" _"__Dammit Kakashi!"_ Sakura thought.

"Sorry about this." Sakura mouthed to Gaara.

"It's okay." Gaara mouthed back.

Kakashi pulled Sakura bay the arm, "What the fuck are you doing?" Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm and twisted it, pinning him to the wall, "Just because I'm your little sister, doesn't mean you own me!"

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down."

She paused for a moment, "Fine." Sakura let go of her aniki, "Just don't do this again, kudasai."

"Gomen, I got carried away." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, his grin was barely seen through his mask.

"Fine. Let's get back." Kakashi's grin grew wider as Sakura accepted his apology.

**GAARA'S POV**

"Ano-sa Kakashi-sensei, how come you wear that mask?" Hn, typical Naruto.

"Aw man, here comes the speech..." Sakura stretched and laid down on my lap, "Hey Gaara, could you wake me up when he's done?" I gave a slight nod, "Thanks."

"Uh... Did we miss something?" Neji, Sasuke and the rest asked, staring at us.

"It all started, when I was eight years old..."

_~Fucking Flashback~_

_I was sitting on the bench at the park, when I heard a rumbling sound. _

_The next thing I heard were "Kakashi-kun's!" "We love you's!" and "Be my boyfriend's!" being screamed into my ear._

_Next thing I knew, fangirls devoured me to the very last morsel._

_~End Fucking Flashback~_

"So he wears that mask because of fangirls?" Naruto asked, wide eyed.

"Smart move." Neji and Sasuke said in unison.

"Sakura, you can wake up now. He's done." I shook her gently.

"What? Oh, he's done already? That was fast! He must have told the two minute version." She's so cute! Fuck, what am I saying? I am Sabaku no Gaara, I do not say nor think nice things!

"Hey Sakura, why don't you open your gifts?" Ino grinned excitedly.

"I.. Uh.. Sure, ok." She looked hesitant for a moment then accepted.

She went over to the large pile of gifts, most of them were from her mother. She picked up a purple box with a black ribbon and read the card: "_To Sakura, with love from Ino._ Aw... Thanks Ino." She tugged at the ribbon gently, opening the flaps, she gasped at what she saw, "Mr. Fluffles!" She cried out and looked at Ino with teary eyes.

"Y-you really want me to have him?" She sniffed.

"Of course! Any thing for my best friend." She grinned, showing her _really _shiny teeth. It burns!Although, I wonder what's so special about that stuffed bear... Wait, I'd better not ask.

Sakura smiled and wiped her tears, hugging the stuffed bear tighter. She picked up another box, this time it was see-through, "Cookies! Thanks Hinata!"

"A-ano, I know how much you love cookies, so..." She trailed off, being glomped by a rather... affectionate Sakura, "Please tell me these are your home made cookies! Your cookies are the best!"

"Y-yes, as a matter of fact, they are!" Hinata smiled.

"Thanks!" Sakura grinned and took out one cookie, she sauntered back to the pile of gifts and picked up another one, she read the card and smiled, "_To Sakura-san, May your life always be youthful! From Lee_." She opened the orange and green gift and sweat dropped. She took out what looked like orange leg warmers with a matching green jumpsuit.

"YOSH! The leg warmers of youth and the jumpsuit of passion! Youthful thinking, Lee, now she can youthfully join us on our youthful quest for youthfulness!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Everyone sweat dropped and laughed nervously. What the hell is wrong with those two?

"Alright, lets open another one... Ah, here... _To Sakura, Wanna train sometime? Sasori._ I would love to, Sasori!" She tore off the Japanese paper, and pulled out a simple band t-shirt that said: "Avenged Sevenfold" in bold white letters. As held out the shirt, a small piece of paper fell from it. She picked it up and read it: _P.S. I know you love this band, so I went out and got that for you. _She smiled, knowing he didn't want anyone to read it, she tucked it safely in her pocket and set the shirt down.

She picked up another box, it was from Naruto and Kiba, "Aw, you guys!" She looked hesitant for a moment, who wouldn't? The box had fucking_ air holes _in it! After a few seconds, she shrugged and opened the box. "Wow! A puppy! How did you guys get a puppy?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "We both saved a little money for emergencies."

"But when we learned it was your birthday, we bought a puppy for you. Don't worry, pets are allowed on campus as long as you care for them. That's why I got to keep Akamaru." Oh shit. A puppy? In my... no our room? Shit shit shit!!! I hate dogs, I hate any animal that makes loud noises. Aw man, I wish this one is trained.

"You didn't have to do that you know!" She smiled and hugged them, earning a blush from the both of them.

Sakura decided to save her mother's and Kakashi's gifts for last. She opened the rest of the gifts, Sai gave her a sketch of herself, Temari gave her a paper fan from Suna, Shikamaru gave her a card since he didn't know what to get her, TenTen got her a mixed CD of her favorite songs, I think they have the same taste in music. Neji got her an Icha-Icha Paradise book which, in turn, she gave to Kakashi and she got another card from Kankurou.

There was one last gift from the pile, it was a red box with a black ribbon, "It's from... Gaara." She picked it up and slowly tugged at the black ribbon, took the top off the box, and pulled out a glass rose. "Wow..." She breathed out, "You made this?"

"Hn." I nodded.

Before I knew it, she leaned in to kiss my cheek, "Thanks." She breathed into my ear.

"Hey, honey. Time to cut the cake!" Sakura's mother said.

"Sure mom." She held the knife in her hands so delicately, as if it would break. She cut the cake as we sang Happy Birthday... Well, _they_ did.

As they sang the last note, I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura." I quickly brushed my lips against hers and pulled away before anyone could see.

--

It's finally the weekend. Oh joy! I get to spend two whole days with Naruto and co.

"Good morning, Peirce!" I smiled faintly as I saw Sakura get up, addressing her new puppy who she decided to name Peirce. She went over to me and bid me good morning, a slight blush spread over her cheeks. We had decided to take things slow... kinda. If you call sneaking kisses every minute of the day slow. Anyway, we discussed it over a cup of coffee on the rooftop, our favorite hangout. We ended up falling asleep on the couch as we went back in. And that couch is so fucking small! I mean, come on! I know it's a small room and all, but there's room enough to fit a slightly larger-ish couch in here!

"Hey Gaara, wanna come with me and take Peirce out for a walk?" She held the small creature in her hands, stroking it's soft fur.

"Fine, just tell him to stop waking me up every time I take a nap." I said, I can't say no to her, two reasons why: 1. That would be suicide. and 2. She does that cute pouty face when I say no, it just makes things harder.

"Thanks." She leaned in to kiss my forehead. Oh yeah, one more reason: I get a kiss when I say yes, "Get ready, I wanna go before the sun loses it's energy juice."

"Energy juice?" I asked.

"Yeah! You know, when it's morning, the sun gives us energy!" She smiled.

"Okay..." Never new she could be so childish... I like it.

--

"Ah, fresh air!" She stretched her arms and breathed in the cold autumn air. She made me carry Peirce who, in time, I've grown to like. He was actually pretty cute! He licked my nose like Sakura when she kissed it, my nose, that is. I hugged him tighter and he, in turn dug his face into my shoulder. Sakura smiled and dragged us to sit on a park bench. She took Peirce and put him on her lap, petting him. I stared at her for a few seconds and smiled. She was probably the only person I ever smiled at. Well, except for Yashamaru, Temari and Kankurou.

"I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit." She looked at me and nodded.

**_"I see you've taken interest in that Haruno girl."_**

_"I see you're still as annoying as ever."_

**_"Touché"_**

_"Hey, you've been gone for a while, where have you been?"_

**_"I have always been here. I was just waiting for something interesting to happen, I guess."_**

_" And you still haven't told me what love is. But, I think I already have a pretty good grasp of what it means."_

_**"Oh really? And what is that?"**_

_"It's what I share with Sakura."_

I felt something soft and wet brushing against my cheek. Peirce. I opened my eyes and glared at the small American Eskimo Dog. He started barking happily and wagging his tail. He may be cute but he hasn't passed "Gaara's I Can Live With You Test " quite yet. I sighed and pet him behind the ear. Soon enough he stopped barking and calmed down. At least he's easy to pacify.

Sakura leaned her head on my shoulder, entwining her fingers with mine, "So, do you guys wanna head on back?"

"Sure." I smiled slightly and kissed her nose just like she did.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I smiled at Gaara and kissed him full on the lips, it lasted longer than I expected. It stopped though, when we realized that Peirce was sandwiched between us and was barking for help. I blushed and picked him up, holding him in a tight hug, "Let's go back." I smiled and held Gaara's hand in mine.

--

Ohayou Sakura-chan! Wanna have breakfast with us?" Naruto waved at me and grinned.

"Sure!" We walked over to them and sat at their table, "Good morning guys, how are we on this fine day at KH?"

"We're good." Neji grinned, showing a rather embarrassing display of spinach. Dude, you got something in your teeth.

"How about you guys? How are you?" Sasuke asked. He still surprises me when he speaks. I swear, that guy is way to quiet.

"Oh, we've been hanging around..." I blushed, picking up some chopsticks.

"Y-yeah, we're fine." Gaara stuttered, fighting to hide his blush.

I picked up a random bento box from the table and started eating. Ah! What the hell? There's a fucking piece of sushi on my cheek. Dammit Naruto! I picked up a rice ball and threw it to his face but he ducked and it landed in Sasuke's hair. Everyone at the table tried to stifle a laugh as Sasuke grew red with anger and embarrassment. He took another piece of sushi and threw it at me whilst shouting: "DIE MUTHA FUCKA, DIE!" I was able to dodge it and it hit Gaara's face. Silence loomed over the table as Gaara started shaking, after a moment I heard a sound coming from his lips, then I realized, he was _laughing_. Everyone stared in shock as Gaara kept his cheery disposition and kept laughing. Soon after, I found that I was laughing too.

We looked at each other and had the same idea. We stood up and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Sushi and rice balls flew in the air as we laughed and threw it at the surprised group. In time, they finally complied and joined the food fight. I threw a piece of sushi and it landed in Neji's hair, who in turn threw some ramen noodles at me and hit my face. Gaara threw sashimi at Kiba and Kiba threw rice balls. When we realized we had no more food, we sat back down and laughed at ourselves.

"We've been having a lot of food fights lately." Neji laughed out.

I smiled and stared at Neji, "Hey Neji, why do you have such long hair?" I asked, smirking.

"I don't know." He blushed.

"Then do you mind if I cut it short?" My smirk grew wider as his face twisted in shock.

"No! Please, not my hair!" I laughed as he hugged his long hair tightly.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Psyche." I pulled away and grinned evilly. The guys started laughing at Neji as he trembled in fear, cradling his hair as if it were a baby.

"Well then, what should we do now, anyone?" I asked, a mischievous grin gracing my lips.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Naruto held up his hand like a little kid causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Alright, anyone who doesn't look like he's gonna shit his pants." I said. Naruto was still raising his hand so I sighed and picked him.

"Let's pull a prank on Itachi-sensei!" He grinned.**(A/N: Did I mention that Itachi is a teacher?)**

"That's a great idea! That math teacher is really creepy, I think he's a pedophile or something. No offense, Sasuke. " I shivered at the thought.

"None taken. I wanna get back at him for stealing my Twinkies anyway." Random...

--

We decided to pull a classic prank and replace Itachi's conditioner with glue, I mean come one, we all now Uchihas love their hair, just like a little Hyuuga I know. I borrowed Kiba's keys and very slowly crept into Itachi and Kiba's dorm room. I searched the room thoroughly for any sign of the red-eyed pedophile. Oh, just in case you were wondering, I decided to do the switch, I am the fastest runner after all. Which Gaara naturally, disaproved of, but he let go so they didn't suspect anything. I finally reached the bathroom and listened for any movement before opening the door and making the switch. I ran as fast as I could to the door and bumped into some thing. I let my arms fly out and feel what I had bumped into. Oh, the wall. Right... I pushed myself from the wall and ran back to my dorm.

"Sakura-chan's back!" Naruto's head peeked out from the doorway

I walked over to him and tousled his hair, "Hey Naruto."

"So, Sakura-chan, how was it?" He asked me as we entered the room.

"Oh, it was fine, except for the part where I hit the wall..." I mumbled the last part as I sat down beside Gaara, "Now all we need to do is wait." I smirked.

**NORMAL POV**

Girlish screams were heard down the hall as the group of teens sat in Gaara and Sakura's dorm. Itachi tried desperately to get the glue out of his hair, he stopped his screaming for a moment and thought about who could have done this.

"There's a possibility of Naruto and Kiba suddenly harboring an interest in me, and that Haruno girl, I heard she likes to cause trouble but she's too smart to mess with me... Still, there's a 5% chance. Ah, I've got it! It could be Sasuke trying to get back at me for stealing his Twinkies. Yes, that must be it." Itachi heard laughing behind him so he quickly turned around. He was faced with bright flashing lights.

Little did he know, the group of teens found their way down the hall and were taking a picture of him in all his towel-clad glory. As he regained his vision he saw the faces of the mischievous teens twist in laughter and disgust. Soon after, their laughter faded and ran for their lives for the nearest room, which was Neji and Sasori's dorm. They banged on the door begging Sasori to let them in. The redhead answered the door and was greeted by feet pressing into his skull.

Neji closed the door quickly and let himself fall onto his bed, "Whew, that was close."

Sakura grinned and helped Sasori up, "Sorry about that." She kissed Sasori's forehead and dragged him to his bed. With a little help from Gaara, she had him sprawled out and sleeping like a baby. Well actually, passed out like a drunk guy... But, that's the same right?

"Hey Sasuke, did you get the picture?" Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and looked at the camera.

"Yeah, I got it." He showed Sakura the picture and Sakura tried to stifle a laugh. She failed. Itachi looked like a little girl who just saw a snake. The look on his face was priceless!

"Hey guys, did you notice that _the _Itachi Uchiha actually screamed like a girl as we took the picture?" Sakura laughed harder and the guys started crowding around Sasuke to look at the picture. Soon after, they laughed too.

"That was fun!" Naruto and Kiba both said.

"This is _so _going on Twitter!" Sasuke beamed. He looked _really _happy, and for the first time in his life, he threw his head back and laughed like a madman.

Sakura glanced at the clock and realized it was time for lunch, "Hey guys, what do you want for lunch? I'll bring it up."

Sakura took Peirce from her hoodie and handed him to Kiba. She listed their orders and asked Gaara to help her. When they got downstairs, Gaara dragged a trolley to the counter.

"Okay let's see what we have here... Beef ramen and orange Fanta for Naruto, soba and Coke for Neji, Onigiri and Light Coke for Sasuke, beef steak jerky, water and a can of Dr. Pepper for Kiba, Akamaru and Peirce, Gizzards and Coke for you, dumplings, umeboshi, a cookie and Dr. Pepper for me. That's about all right? Oh, I forgot about Sasori... He likes soba and grape Fanta so that'll be it." Sakura said all the orders as Gaara put them on the trolley. He nodded and they walked to the elevator and went up to the thirteenth floor.

**SAKURA'S POV**

When we reached the room, Sasori was revived, Sasuke was still laughing like a madman as he posted the picture on Twitter, Peirce and Akamaru were playing and everyone else waited.

"Okay Naruto, here's your ramen and orange Fanta..." I handed out their food and we started eating, "So Naruto, how's your relationship with Hinata going?" Naruto coughed and I smirked.

"Um... Well... It's going..." Naruto trailed off and blushed. Haha... This guy is crazy for Hinata! She seems to like him too...Maybe I should get them together somehow...

"How dare you have feelings for my cousin!" Neji fumed, "Shut up Neji, we all know you like Ten Ten. Don't try to hide it." I smirked.

"Well.. I... Uh..." Neji stammered.

"Don't worry guys, I won't tell them." Naruto sighed in relief and Neji calmed down, "You have to do that yourselves." I grinned evilly and watched as they begged me not to make them do it. Kiba just groaned in annoyance and pulled his hood over his eyes.

"And Sasuke, Ino really likes you, just please give her a chance?" I saw Sasuke blush and smiled, "Hey, you like her, don't you." His face turned into a darker shade of red as he smiled slightly and nodded.

"What about you, Sakura-chan? Is there anyone special to you?" Naruto grinned, suddenly recovering.

I blushed and moved over to Gaara, I looked at him and he nodded, "Guys, we have something to confess,"

"We're going out." Gaara said, as simple as that. I smiled and nodded at them.

"We know." They all answered at once, surprising me and Gaara.

"Figures." We both shrugged.

I noticed Kiba went over slowly to him, "Are you okay?" I pulled his hoodie back and examined his face, "Come on, let's talk about it." I tugged gently at his sleeve and pulled him to the balcony, "No one is allowed near here or else." I said with a serious tone.

I closed and locked the door and motioned for him to sit down, "Now, what's wrong?" I held his hand in mine, "You know you can tell me anything right?" I stared into his eyes and tried to get an answer from him.

He sighed and let his head hang, "I-i'm gay..."

"What? But, you read Icha Icha!" I said, trying to conceal my shock.

"It's an act." His voice broke as he tried to keep from crying, "It's okay, I know you think I'm disgusting. Just go and avoid me like everyone e-"

I cut him off and hugged him, "Baka... I don't think you're disgusting, I think you're an amazing guy, Kiba. I won't leave you, I won't avoid you, you can always depend on me when you're looking for a shoulder to cry on. I want you to remember something: "Love is the same, Regardless of gender." I held his hand tighter and smilled at him.

He didn't say anything, he just smiled weakly and leaned his head on my shoulder. He just... cried. I played with his chocolate brown locks and rubbed his back, calming him down. I stared at his sneakers and at mine. We both like Converse. I stared at the rest of his outfit, I've never noticed it before, but, he has nice taste. I'm sure any guy he likes wouldn't dare pass him off. We stayed like that for a few minutes and I broke the silence.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" I smirked. He moved his head from my shoulder and looked at me, grinning like a madman.

* * *

**Cliffee!! Sorry for the people out there who don't like yaoi. But remember what my home girl Sakura said: "Love is the same, Regardless of gender."**

**PS I don't hate Kiba.**


End file.
